balladsofgoldandironfandomcom-20200213-history
The Piper
Name: '''The Piper '''Title: The Minstrel of Weal and Woe, The Laughing Absolution, Beloved of the Youthful Lords and Ladies Seeming: '''Unknown '''Kith: Unknown Clarity: ~ Wyrd: '''~ '''Mask: *In its human guise one could assume the piper simply appears to be what he is under the mask, simply toned down. The piper wears an elaborate mismatched but highly detailed outfit of scarves and layers, obscuring any possible glance of skin and its face hidden behind a laughing mask of white and silver. The being is never seen without its pipes, usually a longer pipe and a set of pan pipes, usually worn on its belt in holsters as one would wear a gun. Mien: *To Changelings the piper's outfit only looks more elaborate, the loose strips of fabric ever drifting on phantom winds. Behind its mask lay only absolute blackness save for the white of its perpetual smile and the glowing emerald green rings that are the irises of its eyes. *The piper must exert effort to appear in a form that resembles a reference to humanity. Role: *The piper seems to represent wild abandon, freedom, youth, and a willingness to meet challenge and adversity with a smile and ones wits. To this end its presence seems to attract/cause both disaster and revels, with little relation to what the piper itself wishes. *The piper's personality, in so much as it is consistent, is not unkind. It seems to have a genuine desire to aid others when it can and gets a special sort of pleasure out of making others happy, even if the happiness it creates is fleeting. In general the piper seems to exist almost entirely within the moment. It seems to be occasionally aware that it has plans for the future and feelings on the past, but it remains mostly unaware of what these might be. This can make the piper seem naive, bumbling, and occasionally somewhat simple. If the annals of the Freehold are to be believed, this is an incredibly dangerous deception. *The piper is bumbling and lost in the moment, oblivious to even its own intentions by design. It seems that when it feels the need the piper can indeed focus, though this rapidly destroys what it has that passes for a disguise. When allowing itself to be "stable" the piper can be incredibly manipulative, willing to use a boon or protection it offered while good natured, as dangerous leverage to meet its own ends. History: *The piper is recognized as one of the four others which were bound in oaths during the foundation of the San Franciscan freehold. The Records of the founding seem to indicate that like its three brethren the piper is responsible for using its influence among the Others to reduce the number of True Fae that trespass in San Francisco. The piper also seems to be somewhat responsible for insuring that the city does not stagnate though how it is meant to do this is never listed in the annals. The piper is strongly associated with the Seasonal Court of Spring. Bonds: *The Bloody Handed Baron (Foe) *The Faceless Woman (Counter point) *The Prince of Broken Mirrors (Shadow) Known Contracts (Assumed/Potentially) *Goblin Vows: Joy, Music, Expectation, Fortune *Contracts of Spring (all) *Vainglory *Hearth *Theft *Children Pledges (Rumored) *Commonly associated with: Pledge of a Piper's Child